warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Be True to Your School
Transcript (At diamond city elementary) Natalie: (using her calculator) this is soooo easy (At the cinema, ralphie is sitting at a seat) ralphie: hey 13 amp, this is cool 13 amp: what cool? ralphie: 9 volt starred a film as the role of the girl’s boyfriend 18 volt: um, what are you talking about kid? 13 amp: just waiting until the film starts at 5pm 18 volt: Well, i’m Playing the role (the diamond city elementary students came to the cinema) 18 volt: long time no see, 9 volt, (raps) who plays the girl’s boyfriend on your film 13 amp: (laughs) maria: so What are you laughing? ralphie: his rapping mona: sorry, we’re a bit late james: where were you? mona: shopping to get something for the premiere kat: this is so exciting ana: Yeah! Young cricket: that red star is fantastic 18 volt: a red star? Let me ask you (the dreamers came) 18 volt: Well, if it isn’t the dreamers who went to the same school Louisa: yep, I left jade’s school Ayshah: I left sapphire school for girls Eric: I also left emerald high school richard: I left ruby elementary (after the film is over) Emily: They are from Diamond Elementary, they can kill any Nintendo game you give them, they are major musical artists, and they put the "2" in 2-player! Frank: You know them, you love them, you can't have a WarioWare game without them! Tony: Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for... Ayshah, Louisa, Emily, Richard, Tony, Eric And Frank: 9-Volt and 18-Volt!! (People cheering) 9 volt and 18 volt: White shirt now red, my bloody nose Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes Creeping around like no one knows Think you're so criminal Bruises, on both my knees for you Don't say thank you or please I do what I want when I'm wanting to My soul? So cynical So you're a tough guy Like it really rough guy Just can't get enough guy Chest always so puffed guy I'm that bad type Make your mama sad type Make your girlfriend mad tight Might seduce your dad type I'm the bad guy, duh I'm the bad guy I like it when you take control Even if you know that you don't Own me, I'll let you play the role I'll be your animal My mommy likes to sing along with me But she won't sing this song If she reads all the lyrics She'll pity the men I know So you're a tough guy Like it really rough guy Just can't get enough guy Chest always so puffed guy I'm that bad type Make your mama sad type Make your girlfriend mad tight Might seduce your dad type I'm the bad guy, duh I'm the bad guy, duh I'm only good at being bad, bad I like when you get mad I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone You said she's scared of me? I mean, I don't see what she sees But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne I'm a bad guy I'm a bad guy Bad guy, bad guy I'm a bad- Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes